


La véritable histoire du Cachalot

by malurette



Category: Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain | Amélie (2001)
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, One Shot, replacement goldfish, suicidal goldfish
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si le p'tit poisson rouge avait réussi à se tuer ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La véritable histoire du Cachalot

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La véritable histoire du Cachalot  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain  
>  **Personnages :** la maman d'Amélie et le poisson rouge  
>  **Genre :** horreur domestique/humour noir  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jean-Pierre Jeunet, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> ~~**Note :** à la mémoire de Maurice le poisson, qui a provoqué chez moi une phobie des poissons rouges.~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1450

Quand la petite se mit à hurler, Mme Amandine Poulain crut qu’une catastrophe était arrivée. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine, s’attendant à trouver une mare de sang, et par terre un couteau, de la vaisselle brisée, ou bien la marmite à confitures qui serait tombée… ce genre d’horreurs qu’on croit toujours que les enfants sauront éviter.

Mais non, rien de tout cela. En fait, ce fut pire.

Sur le carrelage se débattait le Cachalot. Le poisson faisait flap-flap en se tournant et se retournant à grands coups de queue, sautillant au hasard de tomette en tomette. Il semblait monté sur ressort et la fixait de ses yeux ronds noirs tout vides. Et la petite hurlait.

Son rythme cardiaque avait doublé. Elle n’avait qu’une idée en tête : que ce bruit affreux cesse. Oh, pas seulement les glapissements de sa fille : le bruit mou des nageoires sur le carrelage, aussi. Seulement, le spectacle l’avait figée sur place. Elle ne put qu’étrangler un cri pitoyable.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se remettre à penser de manière cohérente. Il fallait remettre la bestiole à l’eau, et vite. Mais comment ? elle ne pouvait même pas envisager de l’attraper à mains nues.

La question ne se posa rapidement plus, puisqu’à force de gigoter, cet imbécile de poisson alla se fourrer sous le lave-linge. Elle tenta donc de l’en déloger en le ramenant avec la tête de son cher balai-brosse. Hélas, l’affreuse bestiole gluante s’ingénia, dans sa panique, à éviter les coups de balai salvateurs.

Elle fut un instant tentée d’abandonner : depuis le temps, il devait déjà s’être, euh, noyé dans l’air. Seulement, si on ne faisait pas tout pour sauver son poisson, la petite serait inconsolable.

Les réclames le disent toutes : là où le balai est devenu inefficace, l’aspirateur fait des miracles. Et vas-y que je te branche le bazar et que la force du nettoyage par le vide se chargera de ramener le poisson de sa planque. Son mari la sauva en soulevant la machine à laver récalcitrante à laisser passer le souffle de l’aspirateur, à grand renfort de coups de cric.

En deux temps trois mouvements, le sac à poussière fut ouvert au-dessus du bocal vide. Dans l’eau désormais trouble, le poisson donnait de la gîte. Amandine eut comme l'envie de flanquer le bocal par terre, avec son occupant. Le rescapé faisait des bulles, nageant sur le côté, l’air de vouloir expirer dans les deux secondes.

Pourtant, au fil des minutes, il reprit du poil, enfin des écailles, de la bête. Il se remit à nager bien droit et à faire le con parmi les saletés tombées dans son aquarium.

Raphaël soupira et alla pêcher l’épuisette. Il remplit d’eau propre le pot à confiture qui servait de bocal de secours le temps du nettoyage hebdomadaire du bocal. Après son escapade à l’air libre, le Cachalot supporterait bien un séjour supplémentaire là-dedans, le temps de rendre à sa résidence un aspect présentable.

Quand tout fut terminé, Amandine s’aperçut, de une qu’elle retenait son souffle, qu’elle relâcha soulagée et vaguement embarrassée, de deux que sa fille avait cessé de pleurer sans même qu’elle s’en aperçoive. Bon, toujours ça de pris.

Quand deux jours plus tard, le Cachalot remit ça, l’épuisette était sortie, tenue à portée de main juste au cas où : heureusement. En un rien de temps, le poisson avait réintégré son bocal. Subsistait la question du caractère accidentel de sa chute ?

Quoi qu’il en soit, Raphaël plaça sur le dessus de l’aquarium une pile de livres, afin de prévenir un troisième accident. Point n’en fallut tant : au bout de quelques heures, privé d’oxygène, le poisson se remit à tanguer. Il fallut retirer les livres.

Et après encore trois jours, le Cachalot retrouva le carrelage. Cette fois une boîte à biscuit fut posée en travers du bocal, laissant sur les côtés la place pour que l’air circule, mais, pensait-on, l’espace n’était pas assez large pour livrer passage au poisson.

Que nenni. Le fourbe trouva moyen de s’y glisser. C’est qu’il visait bien, l’animal ! s’il avait voulu, il serait devenu champion olympique de saut catégorie bubulle. Le caractère intentionnel des escapades ne laissait plus de doute. Mais, était-il épris de liberté au point de tenter sa chance dans le vaste monde, ou simplement suicidaire ? à cela, point de réponse.

Oui bien sûr,la pauvre bête était neurasthénique, mais ça, hélas, je crois que les parents Poulain l’ignoraient.

Amandine ne dormait plus. A chaque heure, elle pensait entendre le bruit répugnant des nageoires frappant le sol de sa cuisine, elle imaginait les sanglots déchirants de sa fille en découvrant son poisson mort. Plus d’une fois, elle fut tentée d’inviter un chat à la maison et de le laisser boulotter « accidentellement » le poisson.

Dommage qu’elle ne sente pas le courage de l’achever en le piétinant, la prochaine fois. Non, la sensation du machin mou faisant squish-squish sous sa semelle, le bruit humide et mou de la chose écrasée sur le sol, la peur de voir le ventre exploser et répandre les intestins sur le carrelage déjà luisant de l’eau et du mucus couvrant les écailles… beurk.

Elle n’avait qu’une terreur, ne plus trouver l’épuisette à temps, et en être réduite l’attraper par une nageoire pour le rejeter dans l’eau. Elle frémissait rien qu’à y penser. L’idée de petites nageoires humides et froides entre ses doigts… Pour un peu, elle préfèrerait encore griffer accidentellement son tableau noir. Un frisson la parcourut des ongles aux coudes, ses épaules tremblèrent. Bon, peut-être pas, finalement.

Un matin enfin, alors qu’elle se levait d’une nuit de sommeil insuffisant, elle trouva sur le plancher son cauchemar réalisé. Dans la nuit, le Cachalot avait enfin réussi à mettre en silence fin à ses jours. Il avait dû sauter dans le courant de la nuit, et cette fois, personne ne l’avait entendu cogner et se débattre.

Il gisait là, sa belle couleur d’orange prenant une teinte jaunâtre pisseuse. Sans trop y croire, elle le ramassa à l’épuisette et le remit à l’eau. Il avait bien résisté un temps incroyable la première fois… Mais non, cette fois c’était bel et bien fini : raide comme un bout de bois, il flottait à la surface, sur le côté.

Elle en éprouva un étrange soulagement. Plus jamais elle n’aurait à s’inquiéter de la pauvre bête, elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir en paix…

Hélas, son mari ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille : pour lui, Amélie serait inconsolable, si elle apprenait la mort du poisson. Non, garder le corps et l’enterrer en grande pompe au fond du jardin n’était pas une bonne idée. Pendant qu’il courait acquérir un remplaçant au malheureux poisson à l’animalerie la plus proche –ce qui n’était tout de même pas si près, dans leur petite banlieue, elle se chargea de faire disparaître les preuves.

D’un coup sec du poignet, elle renversa l’épuisette au-dessus des toilettes et actionna la chasse. Le poisson mort dansa dans les remous, puis disparut. Une crainte terrible la prit de le voir refaire surface, refuser de passer le siphon. Voire pire, se mettre à nager en rond dans la cuvette.

_Si ça arrive_ , se dit-elle, _je vomis dessus…_

Heureusement, le cadavre avait définitivement disparu, noyé dans la conduite d’eau. _Requiescat in pace._

Pendant plusieurs jours, elle eut du mal à retourner aux toilettes et fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder la cuvette, où elle craignait toujours de voir flotter le poisson mort, sous forme de cadavre raide, ou de fantôme évanescent.

Puis ça passa. Elle se remit à dormir paisiblement. La petite ne s’aperçut pas de la substitution. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Jusqu’à ce que le Cachalot (II) décidât de suivre les traces de son prédécesseur. Puis aux dires de son mari, le Cachalot (III). Puis encore le (IV).

Quand de nouveau Amandine en trouva un cinquième à se débattre dans un flap-flap répugnant sur son carrelage, elle poussa des hurlements dignes de ceux de sa fille au jour de la première tentative de débocalation du poisson.

Quand la crise fut passée, elle refusa toute négociation : c’était le poisson ou elle.

Et c’est ainsi que par un beau dimanche ensoleillé, le poisson rouge connu sous le nom du Cachalot, deuxième du nom même si c’était un secret, fut rendu à la vie sauvage du canal le plus proche.

Quand il la fixa de ses yeux ronds et vides, elle lui balança le bocal dessus, au plus grand mépris de l’écologie, dont après tout on se souciait encore fort peu à l’époque. Sa fille lui en voulut secrètement pour ce geste de colère, mais plus personne n’en parla jamais.

Ainsi finit l’histoire des Cachalots, bubulles misérables mal-aimés.


End file.
